


Pretty Much

by hannielemonade



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Poor attempts at humor, enemies to lovers AU, minor jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannielemonade/pseuds/hannielemonade
Summary: It's not Jisung's fault Seungmin's super cool and pretty friend is so inexplicably irritating. Pretty people are the worst. Why did he have to be so pretty all the damn time? Maybe if he was around 104% less pretty Jisung would be able to man up and talk to him without accidentally throwing in an insult because who the fuck does he think he is beingthatinhumanly beautiful?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 269
Collections: Jilix Ficfest





	Pretty Much

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #19: hyunsung college au in which jisung tries to approach hyunjin because he thinks he's super cool and pretty but he can't because he's shy and introverted so he's really annoyed at himself and instead of getting his shit together he puts he gets angry at hyunjin so they start a feud (YESSSS ENEMIES TO LOVERS) 

It must seems like pretty typical behavior for a college student to fall face-first onto their bed immediately upon returning to their dorm, and then proceed to scream into their comforter while their roommate continues working with headphones on, unfazed. This scenario, of course, also applies to Han Jisung, a typical college junior.

After around 3 minutes of said screaming, the brunette finally rips his face out of the fluffy fabric and turns almost violently towards his roommate (who is _still_ wearing those dumb headphones, the heartless jerk), "Seungmin, what is wrong with me?"

"You'll have to be more specific," comes the loving response.

Jisung groans, face-planting himself into his trusty comforter again.

There was a beat before he hears a heavy sigh followed by the sound of what he sincerely hopes to be Seungmin putting away his headphones. Another heavy sigh. Jisung waits. He could practically already see the conflicted look on Seungmin's face as the latter contemplated whether to ask The Question or not, despite pretty much already knowing the answer.

"So what did you do this ti-"

"It was all _his_ fault!" Jisung blurted out, twisting around to point at a photo tacked above Seungmin's desk. Specifically, a photo of his roommate of almost two years with his sworn enemy of almost two years, or also known as, Seungmin and his childhood friend- Hwang Hyunjin.

* * *

The three met during move-in and had made brief self-introductions, which was surprisingly fine for the most part based on Jisung's standards. Now, the bit where everything started going downhill came about a week later when Jisung sees Hyunjin sitting by himself at the most popular cafe on campus. In his defense, the original plan was to walk up to his fellow classmate, casually say hi, and then... well, he hadn't thought that far yet, which turned out to be fine since he never got to even finish Step 1.

Maybe things would have gone differently if Jisung hadn't clammed up right as Hyunjin lift his gaze from his phone, a look of recognition crossing over his pretty features.

Maybe things would have gone differently if Jisung hadn't spent 3 minutes rooted to the spot, admiring the way Hyunjin's perfectly shaped lips moved to form his name _("Oh my gosh he remembers me!")_.

Maybe things would have gone differently if Jisung hadn't been forced to shift his attention from Hyunjin's lips to the blonde's eyes, subsequently spending another minute literally getting lost in those dark brown orbs that- _oh shoot, what did he just ask him?_

Instead, what Jisung had managed to so elegantly squeak out was a simple, "Uhhh."

It didn't help that Hyunjin was still looking at him expectantly with his head tilted at the perfect degree which makes the sunlight hit just the right angle on his jawline. Was that even a thing? Fuck, what's the social protocol for greeting people again? Say hi? Hey? Hi-ey? But before he could correct and smooth over his little blunder, something far, far worse spilled out, "A pumpkin latte? I see you have no taste."

He wanted to grab it and pour it all over himself just to wake his brain up. _Smooth, Jisung, insult the prettiest person you've ever seen on your second meeting._

"Excuse me?"

He wanted so badly to brush it off as a joke, even if he _was_ half serious. How could someone so pretty choose latte over iced Americano?

So, instead of explaining that it was a joke like any socially functional human being, Jisung decided to dig himself an even bigger hole by scoffing and rolling his eyes, “Figures.”

He swears he has no idea where that mean girl energy came from. Honestly, he didn’t even know what he meant by that comment, it just acted out like some terrible reflex he wasn’t even aware he had up until that deeply regretful moment.

That evening, he returned home to an unimpressed roommate curled up on their shared couch, squinting up at him from his phone, “Why does Hyunjin refer to you as the Tiny One Who’s Mean To Him For No Reason?”

Jisung just stared for a few torturous seconds in which he could literally feel his throat running dry. Seungmin, on the other hand, seemed perfectly comfortable waiting for eternity. When Jisung finally (sort of) found his voice again, he somehow managed to croak out the cockiest possible response, "Aw, you guys talk about me?" As if making himself out to be the jerkiest person ever in front of the prettiest being he's ever laid on eyes on wasn't bad enough, he certainly wasn't doing himself any favors by acting the same way in front of one of his closest (if not _the_ closest) friends.

Weirdly, Seungmin didn't take any offense at all, and instead shot him an almost pitying look, "Ah, you're one of _those_ people."

Honestly, it was just a blur from there. Jisung thought it'd be awkward living with the best friend of Hwang Hyunjin, also now known as the bane of his existence, but Seungmin was pretty chill about what happened. Strangely so. It almost made Jisung wonder if this was a frequent thing that happened to Hyunjin. He'd be lying if the thought didn't make him feel guilty, but he also didn't really have control over his dumb mouth when it happened. He blames his stupid fight-or-flight system that somehow kicks itself into fight- _and_ -flight.

Afterwards, Jisung had tried approaching Hyunjin again to apologize, but it came out sounding strained thanks to his nerves. Plus, he may or may not have added something incredibly unnecessary at the end.

"Hey, Hyunjin. I just wanted to say I'm sorry... that your presence just asks to be insulted." He felt Felix cringing next to him, and honestly, he would have just grabbed his friend and ran but for once, his fucked up fight-and-flight instincts failed him by leaving them both in buffering mode as they tried to process how Jisung managed to fuck up something so incredibly easy in the worst possible way.

The victim of Jisung's aimless insults slammed his cup of latte onto the table as he stood up, practically towering over the other two freshmen, "You know what?" _Crap, why does he have to look so attractive even while furious?_ "Look, this isn't the first time someone's hated on me for no apparent reason, so why don't we just agree to stay out of each other's way from now on?"

On one hand, Jisung was relieved this wasn't turning out to be a full on brawl, but on the other, _This isn't the first time someone's hated on him for no reason?_ He didn't think he could feel any worse about his behavior.

"He agrees to those terms!" Felix quickly chirped, hooking his arm around Jisung's, "Well, uh, goodbye now!" With that, they left (read: escaped).

That was that, pretty much. Both sides respected their deal and stayed out of each other's way. Whenever Hyunjin visited their dorm to hang out with Seungmin, Jisung would put on his red headphones and exit the unit. Sometimes he'd visit Felix and Chan's dorm, and sometimes he'd just walk around campus to find inspiration for his Creative Writing assignment. All in all, it wasn't too bad. Besides, that was how he met Lee Minho, whom he's dubbed as the Living Enigma.

"Out of affection though, right?" Minho had teased, poking a finger into Jisung's left cheek as he hung upside down off one of the picnic tables in the quad.

"Sure," the younger had rolled his eyes, swatting the offending hand away.

The two had literally bumped into each other during one of Jisung's inspiration strolls, in which Minho was chasing after one of his cats (that had adorably secretly followed him to school), practically launching himself into the poor unsuspecting underclassman. Multiple hurried apologies later, Jisung found himself being swept into Minho's pace as they worked together to catch the gray ball of fluff, whom he later learned to be Dori, the youngest of Minho's three cats.

To thank him for his help, Minho ended up treating him to iced Americano, and they bonded over their love (borderline addiction) for it. That, coupled with Minho's friendly nature, made Jisung feel strangely at ease despite having only just met him. It was that easy with the older.

"Why though?" Felix had wondered when Jisung told him about his new friend, who happened to be the former's dance TA, "He's pretty."

"Yeah?"

"Like Hyunjin," his birthday twin supplied, "I thought you hated Hyunjin because he's pretty."

"First of all, I don't hate him," Jisung replied truthfully, wincing at the familiar twist in his gut whenever the blonde's name is brought up, "Second of all, Minho's different, he's nice."

"So is Hyunjin if you'd give him a chance."

As if Jisung didn't already know that. Even though he's already given up on approaching Hyunjin directly, that didn't stop him from peeking (respectfully) at the dancer from time to time. He knew from observation and Felix's dance class stories that Hyunjin often practices by himself long after the building's lock-up time. His determination to prove that he wasn't just a pretty face only makes him an even cooler person on the social pedestal Jisung subconsciously puts him on.

But no matter how much Jisung wishes they could shake hands and pretend their second meeting and his horrendous failed apology never happened, it was all too late. Now he'll just have to be content with watching (again, respectfully) from afar, which was why he's never agreed to meeting Minho right after his dance class, fearing he'd run into a certain blonde.

At least that was the case until this morning. In hindsight, maybe he should have informed his older friend about this silent feud he had with Hyunjin, but it's just been so long since he's had to explain the whole ordeal to people. Normally, they would have just caught on by themselves or been informed by another one of their mutual friends.

Minho had called Jisung over to one of the practice studios, claiming that he was desperate for iced Americano and needed Jisung to bring one to him ASAP. He also requested a medium sized latte for one of his students who was sharing the time slot with him. Sure, Jisung felt a sick feeling just from hearing the order, but come on, there were plenty of people who enjoyed lattes, right?

Oh, how wrong he was for thinking luck would be on his side this early in the morning. Out of all the people who were both Minho's students and had terrible taste in drinks, it just had to be Hwang Hyunjin. It wasn't like he could turn 90 degrees and walk away, then pretend nothing happened and explain to Minho why he bailed over text, because the person who answered the door was the very one he's been hoping to avoid.

"Hey, Jisung! Hyunjin, this is my-"

"You?" The sneer from the blonde dancer shouldn't have felt _that_ much like a slap in the face, but Jisung liked to think that he recovered from that one millisecond of hurt rather well.

"Yes, me," Jisung grunted grumpily in an attempt to match Hyunjin's disgust, "And I was so nice to bring you your latte but guess it's just gonna go to waste now."

"I'd rather drink from the sewer than accept a drink from you-"

"Kids, kids," Minho spoke up in his TA voice, "Look, sorry, I didn't realize you two were..." he trailed off, looking between them questioningly, "Acquainted?"

"Hardly," Jisung scoffed as Hyunjin glared daggers into the side of his face.

"Gee, I wonder whose prejudiced ass we have to thank for that?"

"I have a _lovely_ ass, thank you very much-"

 _"Anyway,"_ Minho asserted himself once more, taking the two drinks from Jisung and setting them down near the back wall, "We should go back to practicing before they come kick us out in half an hour or so," he directed the last part towards Jisung as both he and Hyunjin went back to their positions in the center, "You're welcome to stay since we're hanging out later anyway."

Avoiding Hyunjin's glare through the mirror, which somehow felt more scorching than usual, Jisung settled himself in one of the corners with the drinks, "Sure."

"Okay then," Minho nodded towards Hyunjin, "Let's go again from the top."

_Five, six, seven, eight..._

Now, being friends with dancers like Felix and Minho practically made Jisung immune to sexy acts- so why did he find himself following every one of Hyunjin's moves? Every teasing smirk, every sweep of his hair, the whole piece was just taunting him, he was sure of it.

At least Minho was there to direct his attention away. Jisung made a point to show Hyunjin he wasn't the least bit affected or bothered by his presence by focusing on his friend instead. This included running to him during every 5-minute break, making sure he's properly hydrated and equipped with a fresh towel. He could feel Hyunjin's eyes boring into the back of his head as he did so, but he couldn't bring himself to glare back like maybe a proper enemy should.

"Thank you, baby," Minho teased when Jisung eagerly came over to him again, holding out his cup of iced Americano that they've been sharing since the latter forgot to order his own, "What would I do without you?"

"Aw, babe, that's so sweet," the younger teased back, nudging his friend playfully, which Minho returned, they go back and forth until they were full on just having a shoving match.

A loud cough interrupted them as Hyunjin rudely tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, "Can't you save that for later?"

"Oh, sorry, I was just about to bring you your drink, but since you were so mean about it," Jisung made a big show of picking up Hyunjin's latte, "I'm taking it," and then going in for a big sip, which he immediately regretted afterwards and tried not to gag at the sweetness. Usually, he was a huge fan of anything sweet, but not with coffee, literally, anything but that.

Thankfully, before he could spit everything back out into the cup, Hyunjin had already stormed out of the room. _How dramatic and typical,_ Jisung felt the insult on the tip of his tongue, but along with the source of his mean energy leaving the room, his motivation just dissipates and he sags to the floor, the cup of ruined latte still in his hands.

Minho looks from his friend to the slammed door, then back again before settling into the spot next to Jisung.

"Maybe you guys just need to, you know, pound it out," the older's tone was so casual that Jisung had almost naturally nodded in response before promptly choking on his one sip of latte. He knew nothing good could ever come from that devil's drink. "Sorry, is that not what the kids say these days?" Minho joked, pressing comforting circles into the younger's back as he descended into a coughing fit.

"I really, _really_ don't think that's what's going on."

"Man, all those times you said you had to leave because of your roommate's friend? I thought that was just a nicer way to say you're being sexiled, but all this time, you were just sexiling yourself!" Minho was practically cackling now that Jisung's lungs were free of unwanted fluid.

The younger simply stared at him. Sure, it's been long established that he was attracted to that annoyingly pretty giraffe (or llama, whatever), but it didn't matter since Hyunjin _hated_ him, and he wasn't experienced enough to know if hate sex was on the table. If he were in a brighter mood, he'd probably make a terrible joke about that thought because he was immature like that.

"Pretty people are the worst," Jisung groaned, chucking the entire cup of latte into the trash.

"Well, screw you, too." That narcissistic comment earned Minho a light punch in the arm.

But that wasn't the worst thing that happened that day, oh no. Sometime in the afternoon as Jisung was washing up in the bathroom from almost six long hours of nonstop writing, inspiration for a melody suddenly came to him and he couldn't help humming it out, putting the washroom acoustics to good use. He would usually be wary of belting out in front of empty toilet stalls, but hey, it's been a long day, and something interesting was actually coming to him! Maybe he could even bring it up to his group project team. Yeah, that's what he should do.

With new resolve and what he believes to be the beginning of a great song, Jisung pushes open the bathroom door, only to slam straight into someone's chest.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry-" he slowly looked up, almost blinding himself as he's met with Hwang Hyunjin's (beautiful beautiful) face and he swears there's an actual halo floating just above him, "Oh." His tone drops sourly.

For some reason, Hyunjin doesn't immediately shoot an accusation at him. In fact, he almost looked just a tiny bit sheepish. Jisung wondered why neither of them were trying to push past each other so that they could just forget about the whole thing. Oh no, how long was Hyunjin even out here? Crap, he heard Jisung belting in the bathroom to himself like the absolute nerd he was. His reputation probably just reached a new lowest record in Hyunjin's book, if that was even possible.

"You..." the blonde said slowly, "You sing well."

Jisung blinked. This was not how he pictured this conversation going. Why would the person he's been nothing but mean to for a whole year and a half suddenly compliment him? And on toilet singing of all things? Unless... "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" There it was, the familiar edge of annoyance in Hyunjin's voice whenever the two of them somehow have to engage in conversation (read: argument) for one reason or another.

The brunette laughed hollowly, "Man, this is really pathetic. Insult me with the one thing I'm confident in, will you?"

"What- Jisung, I actually _do_ think that-"

"Okay, you can stop being sarcastic," the music production major forced out through quivering lips, "I get it. You hate me. Can we please just go back to ignoring each other's existence? Great, cool, bye-" As he attempted to go around Hyunjin, the latter managed to catch him by his wrist and drag him into an empty lecture hall, "Hyunjin, what the actual fuck? I'm giving you an easy out here, man-"

Whatever other self-deprecating babble was going to come out of his mouth was promptly gulped back down as he found himself pushed back against the wall with Hyunjin's arms caging him in. _Of course he can do a perfect kabedon,_ his recovering weeb side supplied with a mental eye-roll.

"Now that we're alone, are you going to murder me and somehow frame Felix?" Jisung managed to spit out despite the rising panic in his voice caused by their proximity, which sadly made his interrogation sound more feeble than scathing.

"Do you ever shut up?" Hyunjin groaned, seemingly regretting getting them alone, which Jisung took as a better sign for himself. He really needed to escape before his "be mean to your crush" reflexes kick in even harder.

"Well, why don't you make me?" Jisung challenged, hoping it'd stun the taller and create an opening for him to slip away. Clearly, he hadn't watched enough K-dramas or he would have known what that particular line usually acts as a cue for. Hyunjin, on the other hand, was more than happy to fill him in-

"Thought you'd never ask."

"Wait, wh-"

And then another pair of lips smashed into his, causing him to let out a (totally manly) squeak. _Is this actually happening?_ The thought screamed in his brain as Hyunjin pushed him further into the wall, one hand slipping behind his head to act as a cushion against the hard surface. Their pace was a little rough, with Hyunjin kissing him with such urgent fervor that made Jisung weak in the knees. As if he could read his mind, the taller's free hand made its way around his waist, gripping it firmly. The idea that Hyunjin was practically holding him up with just one arm really didn't help calm the smaller down as he was reminded of their size difference.

Being much less experienced (or at least that's what he's assuming), Jisung found himself at a loss of what to do in return as Hyunjin's lips moved against his relentlessly. He could practically feel himself melting on the spot as his lips are captured again and again, until that wasn't enough for the older, who slid a tongue over Jisung's already slightly parted lips, requesting permission. Jisung was never one to refuse a free meal, he just never pictured _himself_ as said meal.

Hyunjin, on the other hand, practically surged forward the moment Jisung gave access, devouring the soft whimpers spilling out of the younger's swollen lips. Their bodies pressed even closer into each other, until Jisung was forced to move his hands from Hyunjin's chest _(when did they even get there?)_ to his shoulders.

Eventually, their kisses slowed down to a sloppier pace, and Jisung felt Hyunjin's lips leave his with reluctance, longing still apparent in the way his gaze lingered on the brunette's now glistening lips. They stayed in that position with their foreheads pressed together as they both tried to wrap their heads around what just happened.

"You're so fucking annoying, you know that?" Hyunjin's voice came out as a half whisper and half growl, darkened eyes searching Jisung's dazed ones, "Why couldn't you just be like one of those losers who hate on people for no reason?"

Jisung was confused because as far as the other sophomore should be concerned, he _was_ one of those losers. But before he could open his mouth and potentially ruin the moment or whatever _this_ was, the taller had leaned down again, brushing his lips right over the curve of Jisung's neck, making the latter's focus haze over again.

"But no, you had to be so talented," a soft kiss planted itself on the edge of his jaw, "So funny," another found its way a little below his ear, "So kind," his left temple, "With a smile so blindingly bright," this time, Hyunjin let out a sigh before pressing his lips gently to Jisung's forehead, lingering for a few seconds longer before pulling away, "To everyone but me," he murmured, his grip on the latter's waist loosening as he leaned back to meet Jisung's gaze again, "But I'm guessing after what just happened, it wasn't really because you hated me?"

The brunette still couldn't find the right words to respond. Who even could? After that whole emotional roller-coaster of a confession? Wait, was it even a confession?

"Please tell me I didn't just read everything wrong and forced myself on you..." Hyunjin continued worriedly when the boy in his arms just stood there, gaping up at him like a fish.

The dejected look on the blonde's face brought Jisung's one brain cell back to life and all he could think about was how to assure Hyunjin that the feeling was mutual without, you know, embarrassing himself with words. So, he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Hyunjin's jaw, which was totally right where he was aiming in the first place and not because it was the only spot he could reach with their height difference.

The taller looked down at him with sparkling eyes, and it might be the happiest Jisung's ever seen him. Which wasn't exactly saying much, given their history. But, from the way the other was now holding him in a warm embrace and returning his kiss with feather-light pecks to his cheeks, it was safe to say he must have done something right.

"You know," Hyunjin hummed thoughtfully, "It's kind of masochistic if both of us to like the person who's done nothing but thrown insults at us for the past year and a half."

 _Now_ that _was definitely a confession, right?_ Jisung's glee might have reflected a bit too obviously on his facial features, because when he focused back on Hyunjin, the latter was returning his look with an amused one, causing the shorter to duck his head back down, feeling his face heat up all over again, "Speak for yourself, I liked you the moment you stepped into our room during move-in."

"Oh?" Hyunjin arched a brow, "You sure didn't act like it."

"Can we not talk about that right now?" Jisung whined, sliding one hand from Hyunjin's shoulder to the back of his neck, "I'm still not entirely sure this isn't just a bizarre dream Minho managed to hypnotize me into." Peeking up at the taller through his eyelashes coyly, Jisung whispered in what he hoped to be in a somewhat alluring way, "Mind waking me up?"

"So needy," Hyunjin scoffed, but there was a teasing glint in his eyes as they both leaned forward this time, lips meeting in the middle.

They still had _a lot_ of things to talk out, but at least just for now, they'll allow themselves to indulge in each other.

* * *

"So long story short, we're now kind of, sort of, dating?"

Jisung finished, looking up at his roommate, expecting to hear a barrage of questions. Instead, Seungmin was just staring back at him calmly, a piece of popcorn already halfway to his mouth. Jisung wasn't even going to question where and when he got _that._

"Oh, sorry, are you now accepting comments from the peanut gallery?"

"What the heck, dude, aren't you even a little shocked?"

Seungmin wrinkled his nose, "Uh, well, acting isn't really my strong suit, but if it'll make you happy..." he proceeded to put down his bowl of popcorn, bringing both hands to his face like _The Scream_ (except with a face resembling the ":D" emoticon) before exclaiming monotonously, "Wow, who would have thought? It's not like we haven't been placing bets since a year ago!"

"You _what?"_

"For the record," his roommate continued, settling the popcorn bowl back into his lap, "Felix would agree that it was completely Hyunjin's fault, now he owes me $10."

* * *

**Epilogue**

"So basically, you were mean to me because you thought I was pretty?"

"I mean, yeah! Have you _seen_ you?"

Hyunjin chuckled, a slight blush over his face despite having heard the compliment multiple times throughout his life after puberty. The little pout on Jisung's face after the confession certainly didn't help his amusement. "Jisung, you're surrounded by pretty people like Minho, Felix, Seungmin- aren't you also friends with that one senior in music production?"

"Sure, but- I mean, objectively, I guess they..." the brunette scrunched his nose in thought, "Huh."

"Yes, 'Huh.'" Hyunjin echoed, tugging the smaller closer to his side by wrapping an arm around his (absolutely tiny) waist, "Admit it, you think I'm pretty. _Subjectively._ "

"Oh hush," Jisung gave his boyfriend a halfhearted slap on the arm, "I've called you pretty like five hundred times and I've never heard you say it back even once!"

Hyunjin abruptly stopped laughing, arms tightening around the brunette as he leaned down, causing the latter to shrink back against the couch in surprise. "You want me to call you pretty?"

"W-well, it's not like you can anymore, since it'd just sound like I forced you to..."

"Jisung," a soft smile stretched over Hyunjin's face as he gazed down at the younger, "As much as I wanted to dismiss you as one of the many losers who've made judgments of me based on my looks, I couldn't help but be forced to acknowledge how wrong I was, and it drove me crazy being the only one whom you refused to show your true side to," he paused, wrinkling his nose in mild disgust, "I mean, I can't believe I was jealous of _Minho_ at one point."

The smaller giggled despite himself, nuzzling into Hyunjin's neck. He heard a content sigh as the latter ran a hand through his chocolate brown strands.

"You're perfect," the amount of adoration in Hyunjin's eyes was enough to make the butterflies in Jisung's stomach flutter up into his throat. Seriously, he was glad he didn't vomit rainbows onto the carpet right then and there because he was so, _so_ gay for his boyfriend.

"Humph, well, good enough, I guess," Jisung mumbled, turning away in an attempt to redeem himself in some way, but of course Hyunjin read through his actions and cupped a hand to his cheek, forcing him to face the older again.

"Where do you think you're going, beautiful?" And maybe that shouldn't have affected him as much as it did, but if it meant being kissed silly on the couch by the prettiest creature in existence (in Jisung's humble opinion), then logic be damned.

And that was the story of how Jisung met and fought with the prettiest human he's ever laid eyes on. To this day, he still blames it on Hyunjin being too pretty, like, how could one person encompass _that_ much pretty?

"That's really all there was to it then?" Seungmin lifted a brow as he stared, arms crossed, completely unimpressed at the newly formed couple cuddling in their shared living room with his roommate's blanket spread over them, "Too much pretty?"

Jisung giggled nervously as Hyunjin tilts his head to look at him expectantly with a familiar cocky grin.

"Pretty much."


End file.
